The Message
by Big-.Dreamer13
Summary: This Story is about a girl whos parents got a divorce and then she gets a message from someone that doesnt exist and need her help. yeah its a bit slow at the beginning but I just need some input on it so give it a chance and write a review


Across the horizon sitting at the edge of the dock letting the soft water brisk my feet, is where I went to get away from home

Across the horizon sitting at the edge of the dock letting the soft water brisk my feet, is where I go to get away from home. My parents were fighting and all I could hear was yelling. Fighting over the tax bills and who has to pay most of the money this month was what they did, and going to the end of the dock was a ritual now, especially because them fighting happened on the same day of every month. It's like they planned it that way, but I never knew that was a mystery to me. They were going to get a divorce I knew it, but they didn't know I new. It was my dad's frequent trips to the Cayman Islands that kept them together, living in the same house at least. They would argue after my dad's flight came home, it was late and I was sleeping, but that was a lie, I was listening to their constant argue after argue, over the smallest things.

The beach was where I went to clear my thoughts and to get away from all the chaos, the soothing sounds of the waves just seemed to calm my mind down. I was lucky that my family were the only ones who lived on this beach or else it would be crowded. I love the way my long sandy blonde hair would fly through the calming breeze. I usually stayed at the beach for the whole day, go swimming, have a picnic and many other things I felt like doing. Just simply to calm my mind down, in my perspective the waves were what my mind looked like inside.

We had a beautifully decorated house, one which I would like to call my dream house. A typical beach house with white shutters and a peach colour door with blue on the outside, it was perfect for our family, at least I liked it. It was small and cozy, one big enough for me, Annabelle, my mom, Vanessa and of course my dad which I hardly now anymore after all these fights, seeing we don't talk much. His name is Kevin. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Annabelle! I don't want to live here anymore, we fight over the simplest things and now I can't fight with you anymore, I'm done." I could hear my mom sob and yell at the same time, I felt awful for her, having to put up with all these constant fights over really the stupidest things in the world. A loud noise pierced my ears and I finally realized the door had shut and off drove my dad in his shimmering ford convertible.

"Annabelle, darling please come inside. It's going to rain" even though there's not a single cloud in the sky, I knew where she was coming from, just wanting to get me inside. I could spend all day out on the beach letting the sand sink between my toes. "Yes mom I'll be right there" I exclaimed. Trying to act as cheerful as possible. I didn't know exactly what she was going to say to me. I was scared not know how she was going to break the news to me, and why then were fighting, if they were getting a divorce. I had so many question, that I new I couldn't ask. "Honey I don't know how to break this too you" said my mom as she wiped away the tears with her blue American eagle sweater. "I know, you and dad are getting a divorce, but do we have to move I love the beach?" I said hesitantly trying to keep my eyes stop burning, from all the tears I needed to cry. I had to blink but I knew I couldn't or else tears would begin to fall down my flush face. "Now Annabelle" she said beginning to sob "We cant stay here this is your fathers house and he bought it we need to find a new house somewhere else, I know its going to be hard leaving all your friends but you'll make new ones"

"That's what all parents say when they are making their child move, but it doesn't make anyone feel any better about anything" I said practically yelling. I stomped away and left my blue house to go sit on the beach, which I knew was going to be probably the last time. As usual I went to the edge of the beach and let the water feel my soft feet. It felt nice to let water touch my feet. Soothing. It felt better than ever, of course the reason being I would never sit on this beach after this day. My mom will probably make me start packing up my room and deciding where we should move to. She says it has to be reasonable, somewhere close to what I like to call home. So we sadly started looking but I had no choice at all.

"Okay so here's where we are and we need somewhere close to home. So how about Vermont?" said my mom eagerly. I stared at her with an ungrateful glance; I think she caught my drift that I was mad. "Okay not a good idea how about New Hampshire?" "As long as it has a beach I'm fine with it, and besides it's not like I have a choice" I said with quite an attitude. "You know what I don't care where we move, but let me tell you I don't want to move so if I had a choice I would stay here, it's the only place I've got anymore, the beach, I have so many memories there and I don't want to move so why cant u and dad just make up?" I was so frustrated. "Now Annabelle don't get upset here you know you can't blame everything on me and you know I can't just say sorry to Kevin, I mean your father, it's not that simple. We don't have a lot in common and his trips to the Cayman Islands are messing everything up, and all the fighting we do, it's just simply not that simple"

I started to cry, it hurt so much letting the tears fall on my eyes, they burned and it stung so much and I couldn't help but let the tears fall down even though I didn't want them to I couldn't help it, tears started to overflow. "I cant do this anymore lets just move and please get it over with, I cant bare this anymore this is my dream house and now were leaving. You do realize that the divorce hurts me just as much as it hurts you. And maybe even more." There came that minute of awkward silence. We both looked at each other with sorry eyes and immediately hugged each other. We said we were sorry and that we knew this was hard on each other and that we forgive all the hurtful words we may have said to each other. But I was still mad.

The next day we began to pack up our stuff. Putting all my clothes, in the clothes bin. All my memories, pictures, scrapbook, baby photos, sand which I collected from my beach below our house all in my memories bin. It kept going and going non-stop bin after bin. Finally once all of the bins were packed in our garage I went upstairs to me empty room other than my bed and other clothes that I was planning on wearing I got a text message on my razr. It was anonymous and it said "I need your help" I replied very confused "who are you and why do you need my help?" I waited a few more minutes to see who this person was. But there was no reply. As soon as left my room, right when I was by the door I heard my text message noise. I picked up my phone, it read "That doesn't matter right now all you need to know is that I need your help, oh and that I don't exist only you can communicate with me, but trust me I need your help."


End file.
